Transformers: Prime Fiction Wiki editing page
Darklight wandered around the different tunnels of the cave, thinking about all of the recent happenings to herself. The fight she had with Smokescreen, the whole concept of what had been happening recently hurt her badly, both emotionally ''and ''physically. ''I'll be perfectly safe here, ''she thought to herself. ''Smokescreen doesn't know I'm here... and Optimus would stop him from hurting me again... wouldn't he? '' Continuing to walk along, she looked up at the walls. They seemed to glisten for some reason, and it was quite beautiful. She stopped at a path switch and took a right turn down the tunnel, just looking around at all she saw. She saw a light shine ahead of her, something bright. She tilted her head for a minute, thinking it was just an exit. But she had gone into a mountainside. How could it go outside that quickly? Deciding to shake off her worry, she ran ahead, ignoring the fact that Smokescreen had badly damaged her weapons and arms, so if something were to happen, she wouldn't be able to stop it, no matter how small it was. A shape began to form as she ran closer to the opening, which made her even more curious. She continued running down the tunnel, hoping to figure out what it was. But when she reached the end of the tunnel, she had wished she had never came down the tunnel. Soundwave was there, right in front of her, looking at her, looking as calm as anyone could be. Holding her breath and walking backwards, she turned to the left and started running (for she thought this was the way she came) and didn't look back. She was slow at running, however, because of how badly Smokescreen had hurt her. She feared who was behind her, and was worried about whether or not he would reach her. She was confused and scared, and was running out of breath. Even worse, she was running out of Energon as it was, and would need more soon. Breathing heavily, she paused, putting her hand on her chest. Turning her head slowly to see if he was right there, she looked down the hall. But he wasn't there at all, it appeared that she had lost him. She breathed a sigh of relief and calm, and put her hands on her knees. But she stopped panting suddenly and stood straight up, feeling as if someone was watching her. She turned her head slowly, hoping that her feeling was there for no reason, but feared that what she would turn her head to was not what she was hoping. As she turned her head, a blank face greeted her eyes. Soundwave, as she had feared, was right behind her, staring at her with his visor, as ominous as anyone could ever imagine him. She yelled in surprise and leaped forward, trying to get away from him before he could get her. “S-stay away,” she cried, holding her arm out towards him as if she had weapons and was ready to deploy them. This part is sort of from Soundwave's point of view, unlike before, which was more Darklight. Soundwave looked at her arm curiously, noticing how it shivered, and how her eyes were narrow as she tried to hold it up. It was obviously damaged, and couldn't transform, just as her other arm looked as she pulled it up with her other. And her legs were shaking, as she was obviously troubled with keeping herself standing. And her face was bruised on the right, so she had been in a fight of some sort. He knew that she was weak and scared of him, and he seemed to take a certain delight in scaring her. He took a step towards her as she pulled her arm back slightly, but put it back immediately. Her eyes stayed on him, and he noticed that she started pulling her leg back slowly, as if she could turn around and get away from him. He stepped towards her again, holding his arm out slightly ahead of him, ready to run at her and grab her. She stepped back and cringed as she did, still trying to hold out her arm. Soundwave waited, standing there as she stared at him and vice versa. He noticed that she was using all of her strength to keep her arm up, but it was fading quickly. And as he suspected it would, her arm fell to her side as she gasped, grasping her arm. Seizing his opportunity, he leaped over and grabbed her arms, pushing her against the wall of the cave. He noticed her eyes, filled with fear, staring straight at his visor, and he laughed. Just a little, but he laughed. Her eyes widened as he left, for Soundwave was one of the most silent and emotionless Decepticons that could ever exist. Staring straight at her eyes, they both stood silent, Darklight shivering, for she knew what was going to happen; he was going to kill her.